Bella's Makeover
by ThisNightIsOurs
Summary: Bella Swan was your average nerd: glasses, frizzy hair always in a bun, never had fun, always studied. What happens when the one of the new kids, Alice Cullen, wants to give her a makeover that could change her life and help her find her true love? ExB :D
1. Chapter 1 The Cullens

**A/N: I thought this would be a funny idea for a story. This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Please review!! (BTW, in this story, the Cullen's are HUMAN. I repeat, they are HUMAN. Just thought I'd let you know before hand, to try and dodge confusion :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the plot of my little story here. :D**

**Bella's Makeover**

**Chapter 1**

Some things don't always happen the way you think they will. Take life, for instance. One moment, you think you know what's going on, the next, BAM!! You are in a state of total confusion.

Welcome to my life.

I've lived in the small town of Forks, Washington almost my whole life. When I was just a baby my parents got a divorce and I went to live with my father, Charlie. I've been here ever since then, in this small, boring, raining little town of Forks. Emphasis on the boring part.

Until I met the Cullen's, that is.

This is the story of the time when I first met the Cullen's, and how it drastically changed my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella!! It's time to get up for school, you don't want to be late!" my father called from downstairs. I looked at the clock on my desk. It read: 7:35 a.m. Oh, crap. My first day of 11th grade started in twenty-five minutes and I hadn't even got out of bed yet. Perfect.

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs. I rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. After I was decent, I brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, and quickly drove to the school.

"Hey, Bella!" Angela Weber said as I walked up to the sidewalk along the side of the school. She was my best friend. I didn't really have that many friends. I was kind of in the 'nerd' category in school. I had the frizzy hair always tied in a bun, the glasses, and all I really did was study and read. Yeah, I was pretty much a nerd.

"Hi, Angela! Where's Ben?" I asked. Ben was her boyfriend, you rarely saw one of them without the other.

"He's in the front office, apparently there was something wrong with his schedule. Did you hear about the new kids coming?" she asked excitedly.

"New kids?" I asked. Forks was so small, we rarely got new kids. It was a very rare thing.

"Yeah, people are saying they moved here from Chicago. Do you think they will be nice? We could use all the nice people we can get." She said that last part a little louder, right once Jessica Stanley and Lauren were walking by. They weren't exactly the nicest people on earth. Okay, they are the evilest people on earth. Well, to us anyway.

They glared at us and walked off. I sighed. "Do you know their names?"

Angela shook her head. "No, I may have good sources, but they're not _that _good. We'll just have to wait till class starts." Right once she said that, the bell rang. "Which would be now." She smiled.

"See you during lunch!" I said, and walked to my first period, English.

Right once I walked in, I noticed two people I had never seen before. One was a girl that was short, a little shorter than me, with pixie-cut jet black hair and pretty dark blue eyes. (**A/N: sorry, I didn't know what color of eyes to give Alice, so I gave her blue. Don't hurt me.) **She was _really _pretty, and was really skinny.

The other new person was a guy, who, at first glance, kinda scared me. He was very muscular, and looked like he lifted weights a LOT. He kind of reminded me of a bear. He was also amazingly attractive.

I walked over to the teachers desk with the seating chart to find where I would be sitting the rest of the semester. When I sat down, I looked over to find out that I was sitting next to the new girl. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said, holding out her hand. I reached out and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I meant it too. She seemed really nice. "When did your family move to Forks?"

"We've been here since the end of July, trying to get settled. It's a lot different than Chicago," she said, laughing quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, it's different. I think you'll like it here, though. I've lived here basically my whole life. You get used to the rain," I told her, smiling. She smiled back. We were going to be good friends.

The bell rang just then, which meant the start of class. Of course, I had my notebook out, taking all the notes I could. When class was over, I had filled out three pages.

The next three periods went by without troubles. Alice was in every class of mine except Calculus. She talked to me during the short periods of time we had before class, telling me about where she lived before and about her family, which there were three others of. She told me that she had been adopted when she was seven years old. I was really beginning to like Alice. She told me she would save me a seat during lunch, so I could meet the rest of her family.

When lunch finally did come around, I told Angela that I was going to sit with Alice. She said it was fine, because she was going to study with Ben in the library. I said bye to her and made my way to our tiny little cafeteria.

I found Alice instantly. Her black hair was a total giveaway. I made my way over to her after getting a bottle of lemonade, and sat down. The big, burly guy from English class was already there, talking with a stunning girl in front of him. She had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, and a face and figure that belonged in a fashion magazine.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie," Alice introduced us.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"Hey, aren't you in my English class?" the one named Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Cool," he said and smiled. I smiled back, happy that I was making friends.

"Do you like it here?" I asked the girl named Rosalie. She looked at me.

"It's okay. The food could be a little better," she replied, picking at her food. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say that it will never get better." I was about to say something else, but another person sat down at the table just then. It was another guy. He had blond hair and was muscular, but not at much as Emmett. He was also kinda tall. He sat in front of Alice.

"Hey, Alice. Who's this? Did you make a new friend already?" he asked. Alice smiled and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Jasper, this is Bella. Bella, Jasper," Alice said. Jasper smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Hi, Jasper, nice to meet you, too. How do you like Forks?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's very rainy. It's a good thing I like rain, or I would go nuts," he said, laughing. I laughed too.

"Yes, it takes some time to get used to. So does the school food." Jasper sighed and looked down at his food, as if expecting it to turn into…well, something that looked like food. It didn't. But he ate it anyway, making grotesque faces every time he took a bite. I giggled and got out my Calculus book to look over what notes I had already taken.

But not for long. Three minutes after I took my Calculus book out, another person sat down at the table right in front of me. I figured it was the last of the Cullen family, since no one else was sitting at our table. I looked up to say hi to whoever it was.

And my 'hi' got stuck in my throat. Seriously. The guy that sat in front of me was…amazing looking. He was as tall as the other two guys, and looked even better. He was muscular, but not in a scary way, like Emmett. He was also a little more boyish than the other two. He also had auburn colored hair that was kinda messy. And the most amazing, clear green eyes. Whoa, I needed to get a hold of myself. Stay cool.

"Hello," he said in a soft voice. Alice stopped talking to Jasper and turned to us.

"Oh, there you are, Edward. I was starting to wonder where you went. Bella, this is Edward, Edward, this is Bella."

"Uh…hi" was my intelligent response. He raised an eyebrow and looked down to the book on the table in front of me.

"Are you studying already? It's only the first day of school," he said, confused. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm studying. That's what I do. School is my life. Therefore, studying would be a very big part of it. I'm also kind of the school nerd," I replied, looking down at the last part. He raised both eyebrows at this.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to study. And I don't think it's right to label people, either," Edward stated, looking slightly angry. I sighed.

"Yeah, well, tell that to them," I said, pointing to Lauren and Jessica, who were standing near our table, gossiping. Edward looked over to them, and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry they treat you that way," he said. I blushed, of course, and looked down. Alice, my savior, turned around just then to talk to me.

"Hey, Bella, would you like to come over to my…well, our," she said gesturing to her brothers and sister at the table, "house after school today? It would be fun!" I thought about this. Going over to the Cullen's house? Better yet, going to _Edwards _house? I couldn't refuse! Wait, what was I saying? Was I crushing on Edward already? No! I'd only known him 3 minutes, and there was no way in hell he would like a nerd like me. I needed to get a grip. Of course I would go, but just to spend time with my _friends. _As _friends. _

"Sure, Alice, I'll go," I replied, smiling broadly. I never got invited to other peoples houses. Like, ever.

"Yay! Oh, this is going to be fun. We might even be able to give you a makeover!" Did she say makeover? Instantly my smile was wiped off my face. Oh my. I hated makeovers. That's why I never wore makeup. But I had to play it cool. I tried to smile again, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Maybe" was all I said. I heard Edward chuckle. I turned to glare at him. He stopped laughing, but continued to smile.

"Here's the directions to the house. I obviously don't know where you live, so I made it look like you are starting from the school and going from there," Alice said, handing me a piece of paper. Just then, the bell rang.

"Thanks, I'll be there," I said, and quickly left to my fifth period class, Biology.

I barely got there in time, due to tripping over a couple of people and having to help them get back up on my way there. It wasn't a pretty sight. It also was bad because when I got there, everyone had already chosen their seats. I scanned the room looking for a free seat. There was only one free seat…and it was right beside Edward Cullen. My stomach flipped. I would have to sit next to Edward for the rest of the year. That both made me happy and as scared as a cow being taken to the slaughterhouse.

"Hi," I said as I sat down next to him. He down at me in surprise and smiled.

"Hi. I thought no one would sit next to me," he said teasingly. I laughed, but then thought about that. Who _wouldn't _want to sit next to the most gorgeous guy in school? That was a mystery.

Class started then, and of course I took notes of everything my teacher, Mr. Banner, said. When class ended, Edward took an incredulous look at my notes.

"That's a lot of notes, Bella," he noted, still looking at the five pages of notes I had on my desk. I smiled grimly.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I told you I was the school nerd," I laughed. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart stutter. The bell rang then, thank God, so I didn't have the chance to make a fool of myself. Not that I'm complaining.

The last class of the day. The best, and the worst. The best because, well, it's the last class of the day. That's always good. The worst because it was the class I was worst at, and the only class I couldn't study for.

P.E.

I am a klutz. I'm just going to be blunt about it. I am. I am the so clumsy, it's almost become a physical handicap. You can only imagine what it's like in gym, where I have to run…and sometimes run and think and dribble a ball all at the same time. That doesn't work with me. I always find a way to injure myself…and others.

Today I found it especially bad. But also especially good. Good because it was the first day of school, so Coach Clapp didn't make us dress out. Bad because Edward was in my gym class.

But I had to suck it up and move on. I would just try my best not to look like a complete and total klutz in front of him. You know, just watch where I'm going and try to work on my hand eye coordination.

Easier said than done.

After the bell rang to go home, I quickly got out of the gym so no one would have time to glare at me for being in their gym class, which would raise questions from Edward. That wouldn't end well. So I hurried up and got to my truck to go home.

I got home and called Charlie to tell him that I was going over to the new girl, Alice's, house. I don't think he really cared who it was, as long as I made a new friend. After that was settled, I made a little something for Charlie, got out my directions to the Cullen's house, and left.

But little did I know that that first trip to the Cullen's house was going to change my life.

**A/N: how do you like it? Good? Bad? Should I just stop now before I embarrass myself any further? Review and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Makeover part 1

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You are awesome!! Go you!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse, I just own the plot of my story. **

**Chapter 2 - The Makeover Part 1**

The directions were clear. I could understand that. It was just where the direction led me that was the problem.

By the time I had actually got on the dirt road that their house was on, I realized that I had passed it three times. That road was narrow, and the trees around it didn't help it much either.

As I went down the narrow, hidden road, I took the time to look at my surroundings. It was beautiful. There were trees everywhere, and a little creek flowing not too far off the road. Soon, I saw something through the trees. I think it was their house, because that something was big and white. I got closer and got my first glance of the Cullen house.

It was amazing. The house was huge, with a wrap-around porch and two stories. All I could do was stare. I parked my truck at the end of the dirt road, which turned out to be their driveway, and got out. I stared at the house a bit longer before walking to the front door, and knocking.

I heard a couple of people yelling "Get the door!" before it was actually opened. It was Alice.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" she said while pulling me into the house. "This is going to be so much fun, I haven't had a friend over in, like, forever! I'll be right back, I have to go tell Esme you're here." She walked off and I just stood there, taking in my surroundings.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. It was big and open, like there used to be a bunch of rooms, but now there was just one. The entire back wall was glass, overlooking mountains. It was amazing.

"You can sit down and wait for Alice, you know," someone said from behind me. I jumped and turned around. It was Edward.

"Oh, my gosh. You gave me a heart attack!" I said, holing my hand to my heart and trying to catch my breath. He grinned.

"I'm sorry. Seriously, though, you don't have to stand and wait for Alice, you can sit down."

"Oh…yeah…I was going to. Just taking a look at your house. It's amazing," I said, looking around again.

"Okay, I'm back," I heard Alice say from the kitchen area. I turned around to find that she wasn't alone. She was standing with two other people, a man and a woman, who looked to be around 35 years old. I guessed they were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward's parents.

"Hello, you must be Bella. My name's Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle," Esme said, walking over to shake my hand. I took and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," I answered, shaking Carlisle's hand after Esme. They seemed really nice.

"Come on, Bella, I'm going to give you a makeover upstairs. That is okay, right?" Alice asked, her angelic face begging me to say yes. There was no way I could say no.

"Okay."

"Yay! Come on!" She took my hand and started leading me over to the stairs. I turned around really quick to wave and Carlisle, Esme, and Edward before going up the stairs.



"First, we have to take your 'before' picture, to look back at what you looked like _before _your makeover," Alice said, taking a quick picture of me. I sat back down on her bed.

"Alice, what exactly are you going to do to me?" She turned around and took a good look at me.

"A lot of things. Don't worry, you'll love it. Now, I think I'm going to start with the hair," she said, pulling me into her bathroom (which was bigger than my room, I might add).

And so I sat in a chair in front of her mirror for two hours, getting my hair done and makeup done. She even gave me contacts. By the time she was done, I couldn't sit still. She had covered up the mirror so I couldn't see what she was doing to me.

"Okay, I think your finished," Alice said. I jumped up from the chair. "I straightened your hair so it's permanently straight." (**A/N: I don't know if you can actually do that without getting it done by a professional, so I'm just going to pretend you can.) **She uncovered the mirror so I can see.

I looked in the mirror, preparing to dislike what I saw…and nearly fainted. The person staring back at me in the mirror wasn't me. Or at least, looked nothing like me. My hair was super straight, but still somehow had some bounce to it, so that it looked natural and pretty. My makeup was done perfectly, only emphasizing my eyes and skin tone. And I looked much, much better without glasses. I looked…beautiful.

"Wow…Alice, you really know how to do a makeover. Thank you!" I said, touching my hair to make sure it was real.

"Your welcome! But that's not all. When I told you I was going to do a makeover, I meant truly a _makeover. _I'm going to teach you how to socialize, how to buy clothes and anything else you need help in!" Okay, I think I was just insulted. I let it go. "Is there anything I missed? Can you talk to guys? Have you ever been on a date?"

I blushed. "Uh…no. To either. I mean, I can talk to guys, but not without blushing and stuttering more than any normal person would." It was embarrassing admitting this, but I had to. I definitely needed help with it.

"Okay. We'll do that too then. Is that okay, though? I don't want you to do something you wouldn't want to." Again with the begging face. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Alice squealed with excitement, jumping up and down. "Thank you, Bella. I've never gotten to do this before. I promise it will be fun, you'll see."

I sure hoped so.

"We are first going to start with the clothes. You are going to stay the night here this weekend and we are going to Seattle to buy you some awesome clothes. I put some clothes on you now, so you can keep those. I will also give you some clothes to wear tomorrow. It's lucky school started on a Thursday, or this would be tricky," she said.

"What about Charlie?"

"I've got that covered, I already called him and asked. I figured you would agree." She smiled.

"Okay, sounds good." Suddenly we heard a voice yell up the stairs telling us it was time to eat dinner.

We walked down the stairs, talking about our shopping trip. Well, complaining on my side of it. I hated shopping. When we reached the end, I saw that her family was sitting at the dining room table, eating what looked to be spaghetti and laughing. The first to notice us was Edward. He looked over and his eyes got wide. I blushed, again. I wish there was someway to control when you looked like a fire hydrant and when you didn't.

Everyone else looked over now, just kinda staring. Emmett was the first to talk.

"Hey, it's Bella! For a moment I didn't recognize you," he said with a smile.

"You do look different. You look very nice, Bella," Esme said, also smiling. It got quiet again.

"Okay, guys, let's not stare a hole into her head. Let's eat!" Everyone looked away, embarrassed, and started eating and talking again. I mouthed 'thank you' to Alice.

There was one person who was still looking at me, though. It was Edward. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled, shook his head, and went back to eating. I just shrugged to myself and ate with them.

"That was really good, Esme, thank you," I complemented when we were finished.

"Your welcome. You are welcome to eat here any time you like." I smiled and nodded. I looked at the clock on the wall by the door. It was nearing 7:00.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I should probably get going. I have to make sure Charlie gets something to eat and I have to do my Calculus homework. Thanks for letting me come over and for the, uh, makeover you gave me. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I added to the others in the room. They all said bye, and I left.

During the ride home I thought about the makeover that Alice is giving me. What's going to happen? Am I going to get more friends and treated better? I sure hoped so. I was also worried about what people at school will think when they see that I look different. _I just need to stop worrying so much, _I thought to myself. Who cares what people think? Okay, that would be me, but not so much. That's kind of what this makeover is about. Feeling better about myself. I'm sure it will work. I have faith in Alice.

By the time I went to bed my head was buzzing with the possibilities of what might happen. I needed to get a grip. I fell asleep, finally, into a disturbed slumber where I dreamt about the makeover going wrong and getting homeschooled for the rest of my life. I have the weirdest dreams sometimes.

The bad thing was, I could see that actually happening.

**A/N: Okay, bad ending to that chapter. I had to end it somehow, though. This whole chapter didn't exactly come out the way I had hoped, but I promise the next one will be better. Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Makeover Part 2

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for reviewing! You rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer, I only own the plot of my story.**

**Chapter 3 - The Makeover Part 2**

The second day of school was definitely...different.

With my new look, I got treated very differently. It was like I wasn't Bella Swan anymore. I kinda liked it, but it was so...weird.

I first realized I was going to get treated differently when I got out of my truck and out by the school builiding where everyone else was on Friday morning. I heard people wispering around me, "Is that Bella? Bella _Swan_?" I looked around for Angela and found her sitting with Ben, looking at me strangly.

"Bella? Is that you?!" she asked when she got a closer look at me. I nodded. "Oh my gosh, you look great! And your hair is so straight and pretty! Who did it for you?" I smiled, happy that she liked my new look. More than happy.

"Alice Cullen. She's really nice, have you met her?"

"Yeah, she's in my Calculus class. I can't believe how great you look, Bella, this new look is so...you. Alice must be _very _good at makeovers," she said, shaking her head as if she still couldn't believe it was me.

"She is. Although the contact thing kind of bothers be, it's hard to get used to." _That _was definitely true. Contacts were going to be an issue.

"Oh, but they look so good on you. You have very pretty eyes." I rolled my eyes; it was awkward getting told how great I looked.

"Thanks. I gotta go find Alice, but I'll see you later!" I waved as I set off to look for Alice. Along the way, I ran into a guy that I had never really talked to before, but had seen him around. Literally. I think his name is Mike Newton.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked, helping him up. I guess my makeover didn't include giving me better balance. Dang. I grabbed his backpack that lay a few feet away. How embarrassing.

"Yeah, I think I'm -" But he cut off there. It was then that he actually looked at my face for the first time. His eyes widened, and he smiled slightly. Oh dear. He took a deep breath. "I'm Mike. I don't think we've met before," he said, holding out his hand to shake it. I debated on whether or not to shake it. Truth was, we _had _met before. We were partners during science most of last year. And he didn't even remember me. How sad. Well, I didn't remember him much either, but at least I knew who he was! I mean, come on!

I decided to go ahead and shake his hand. Why not? "I'm Bella," I said, just playing along. I didn't want to embarrass him. I started to walk off, but he stopped me. I turned back around.

"Have we met before?" he asked. I scowled. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"I was your partner in science last year. The _whole _year," I replied, and walked off. This time he let me. I wasn't surprised. I walked on a little farther till I spotted Alice's jet black hair.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I came up behind her. She turned around quick When she saw who is was, she smiled.

"Hi, Bella! I hear everyone likes your new look," she added.

"Yeah, I've been getting comments from people who I didn't think even knew my name. It's weird." Alice grinned even wider, if possible.

"Mission Socialize is just about finished before we even start it! Now, all we have to do is shopping, and a guy. Then the overall Mission Makeover is complete!" She basically jumped up and down with excitement. I smiled.

"So that's what we're calling it?"

"Yes." _BEEP. _The bell. "See you in first period," Alice said, turning to go to her locker. I went to mine, too, thinking how weird it was that I kept getting looks from people. _Good _looks. I never get those.

First through fourth period passed quickly. Alice and I talked about our shopping trip later that day when we could, and I kept getting asked things like "how did you do your hair?" and "can you do mine?" They were coming at me so fast I didn't have time to answer them. It was kinda cool, but at the same time very annoying.

"Hello, Rosalie," I said, sitting down at the lunch table that Alice told me to wait for her at. Rosalie was the only person at the table. She was currently looking into a compact mirror. I think she was fixing her makeup, but I couldn't be sure if she was just looking at herself.

"Hi," she replied. She didn't say anything else. Okay then...

"I can't believe this!" Alice set her tray of food on the table in front of me. She looked very angry.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Rosalie asked, though not looking particularly interested. Alice scowled as she answered.

"I spilled barbeque sauce all over my shirt." She spread out her shirt (which looked quite expensive, I might add) to show Rosalie the stain of barbeque sauce. Rosalie looked closer at it and shook her head.

"Ooh, tough luck," she said. Alice scowled.

"Not helping, Rose." I decided to give her the jacket I was wearing. She looked miserable. And angry. I had to save Rosalie, too.

"Here, you can have my jacket to cover it up." Alice looked at the jacket and sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. Your a lifesaver," she said, smiling as she put on the jacket. Jasper then sat down beside her, followed by Emmett who sat in front of Rosalie.

"What happened, Alice?" Jasper asked with worry. She still looked angry.

"I spilled food on my shirt. Rosalie and her comments didn't help. Bella gave me her jacket and then you sat down," she said with a hint of sarcasm. She was going to be okay.

"What did I miss?" someone said from my left. I flinched, startled. I looked over to find that it was Edward. He smiled a crooked smile that wasn't helping my near heartattack I had just had. "Sorry, I think I scared you again." I scowled, but it was hard when I was dazzled by his smile. It took a moment before I could speak.

"That's alright," I said, breathless, but not because he scared me. When I could think clearly, I said, "Alice got food on her shirt."

"Ah," he said, as if that made it all clear to him. It probably did.

"Where do you want to go when we go shopping, Bella?" Alice asked, already back to her regular, bubbly self. At the moment I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Shopping. I mentaly shivered.

"You two are going shopping?" Edward asked, one eyebrow raised. Emmett turned to me.

"I'm sorry," he said. He said it so seriously that I had to laugh. Alice frowned at Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett, or would you like to join us?" Jasper held his hand to his mouth to muffle a laugh.

"No, thank you, I think I'll pass," he said to Alice, then turned to me. "See, Bella, Alice doesn't go shopping that often with us. But when she does, it's terrible...," his voice trailed off, as if remembering something horrible. Alice reached over behind Jasper and smacked him hard. He reached up and grabbed his arm, pretending to be hurt. "Alice! That wasn't very nice..." he said, rubbing his arm. Edward laughed.

"Okay, enough, people!" Alice shouted. "Bella, let's get back to discussing where we are going shopping. Where would you like to go?" I thought for a moment. I hadn't been to Seattle in a while, but then again, Port Angeles had some good stores, too...

"Uh, we could go to Seattle. There are some pretty good stores there." I had barely finished when Alice practically squealed with happyness.

"Oh, that's perfect! We will be out really late if we go to Seattle, though, will that be okay?" I was surprised she was making sure I wanted to go or not. But then, Alice is just full of surprises.

"Sure, that's fine. One question: is it just me and you going?" I asked. I heard Emmet mutter, "I sure hope so" followed by an "OW!" because Alice smacked him again.

"Does anyone else want to go with us? Keep in mind of Bella's sanity. I mean can you imagine just me and one of you going shopping alone? In _Seattle_? If you can't think of me, at least think of Bella," Alice explained. I could have cried. She was being so nice.

She waited for someone to crack. Jasper was the first. "I guess I'll go," he said, somewhat reluctantly. Alice smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jasper. Anyone else?" Alice waited again. This time I was surprised to find that Edward caved.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only for Bella's sanity. We can't let her go crazy," he said, smiling a crooked smile at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Edward," I said. "You too, Jasper. Really." I smiled at him and he smiled back, but it wasn't exactly a smile it looked more like a grimace. I felt sorry for him. And Edward. If I was worried about shopping with Alice, I can't imagine how they feel, especially when they've already been shopping with her before.

"Okay, Bella, after school we'll pick you up at your house, after you've taken your truck home, then we'll go straight to Seattle. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine," I replied. The bell rang, and we went our separate ways. On my way to Biology, I thought about going to Seattle. I would be going with Alice, Jasper and Edward. The thought of going with Edward made me nervous. I was beginning to think I was growing a crush on him, and that was unacceptable. I was not right for Edward Cullen. He deserved the smart, pretty girls with long blond hair and a figure that belonged on the runway. Not me.

I walked into Biology just in time. When I sat down next to Edward, I turned to talk to him. "Why did you agree to go with Alice, Jasper and me? I mean, it couldn't have been just for my sanity, right?" But then, as I thought about Emmett's reaction, I thought maybe it could've been...

"No, I suppose it wasn't. I guess it was just because I wanted to spend time with you. You are an interesting person, you know. I would like to get to know you more," he said, smiling slightly. I blushed, almost wishing he would have told me it was for my sanity, instead of sort of embarrassing me. Almost.

The bell rang. _Thank God, _I thought. I didn't want to embarrass myself further. I smiled back at him and got out my Biology book, ready to start class.

It went by slow, and the whole time the feeling that I liked Edward was overwhelming. It didn't help that he was sitting two inches away. When the bell finally rang again I quickly gathered my things. "See you in P.E.," I said as I walked to my worst class of the day.

We were doing tennis in P.E. I was not good at tennis. You could say I am the worst at it. I have no hand-eye coordination, and my bad balance doesn't help at all. Today was even worse because we were splitting into teams, and (just my luck) I was with Edward. Another distraction to make me do worse than I already would, if possible.

"Okay, just so you know, I suck at this. And I am sorry you are being forced to be partnered with me," I said. He smiled.

"It's okay, I mean, it can't be that bad." Did he just say that? Boy, is he wrong. So very wrong.

"We'll see," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and got into position to serve. He threw the ball into the air, and hit it perfectly. It was amazing. I had never seen anyone play tennis like that. For the next four seconds, I stood there, just kinda staring at him.

Bad move. Because I wasn't paying attention, I didn't realize that the other team had hit the ball back. In my direction. The next thing I new, I was on the ground with a throbbing pain on the side of my head. Great, just perfect.

"Swan! Weren't you paying attention?" Coach Clapp scolded. My face reddened.

"No, sir. I wasn't." I hoped no one realized that I wasn't paying attention because I had been staring at Edward. That would just be the icing on top of a perfect day in P.E. class.

"Well, go to the nurse to get an ice pack for your head. Can you stand?" I could tell he was getting impatient with me. I tried to stand, but ended up wobbling and almost falling over again, but someone caught me. "Okay, apperently not. Can you help her out and take her to the nurses office, please?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Yes," I heard my catcher say. It was Edward. Of course. He helped me out of the gym, and I sat down on a bench, waiting for the throbbing to go away. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks for catching me. That wouldn't have been pretty." I paused. "I told you I was bad at tennis, didn't I?" He laughed a musical, soft laugh. I realized I liked his laugh.

"Maybe, but it also might've been just bad timing. You could've had a lot on your mind," he said, glancing over at me. Oh great, I thought. He saw me staring at him. I decided not to mention it.

"Maybe. And thanks for coming out here with me. You saved me from the evils of tennis." He grinned and sat down next to me on the bench.

"Do you enjoy shopping?" he asked offhandedly. I grimaced.

"No. I never have, and probably never will. When I used to go visit my mom, she'd take me shopping at a huge mall, and buy me all sorts of clothes. I know some girls would like that, but I hated it. The only good that came out of going to the mall with my mom is that I got to spend time with her," I explained. He raised his eyebrows.

"Then why did you agree to go with Alice? If you don't like it, then I'm sure she wouldn't make you go."

"I don't know, I guess it's because I didn't want to dissappoint her. She seemed so eager to go, I didn't see how I could turn her down." She paused a moment. "And it's okay now because your going too, so I think I can deal with it, don't you think?" I smiled, not even nervous talking to him, for once. He smiled that crooked smile that I was beginning to love, and I stood up.

"Well, might as well go back in, shall we?" He nodded and walked with me back into the gym, where I had to endure thirty more minutes of tennis.

On my way home, I was getting excited. Excited because I would be spending time with friends. Excited because I was finally going back to Seattle, after having not been there for a few years. Even excited that I was going shopping, because I had not gotten new clothes in a while and could use a few new additions to my closet.

But I was mostly excited because I was going to be spending time with Edward. I knew that nothing would ever happen between us, but that didn't change my feelings for him. And I definitely liked him, no matter how much I denied it.

I was ready to leave about ten minutes before Alice got to my house. I wrote a note to Charlie saying where the food was and how to reach me. Finally, she pulled up in my driveway and I got in, ready for whatever tonight would bring.

**A/N: Okay, there was chapter 3! i hope you liked it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, and it will be in Edward's point of view. REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4  Seattle

**A/N: Well, here is chapter four. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like it! (sorry if I don't get Edward's POV right, I have never written in his before.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's work, or any store/product I might mention in this chapter. I just own the plot of my story.**

**Chapter 4 - Seattle**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Honestly, I was worried about going shopping with Alice. I had only been shopping with Alice once, and I hadn't planned on doing that ever again. I won't go into details.

But after Bella got into the car, I knew I had nothing to worry about. I didn't quite know what it was about her that I liked - was it her intellegence? Her curiosity? Her beauty was part of it, but I don't focus on that much. And I may have only known her two days, but it felt like I've known her my whole life. I guess I was thinking about it too much, and I needed to focus on being friends with her. I didn't want to freak her out.

"Hey, Bella! Ready to go shopping?" Alice asked excitedly as Bella got into the car. She grimaced and said "sure" reluctantly. I chuckled and moved over so she had a place to sit. She looked at me and smiled.

"Again I thank you guys for coming along," she started to say but I shook my head.

"It was no problem. I honestly don't mind, do you, Jasper?" I said and looked at Jasper expectantly. His eyes got wide and he raised his eyebrows.

"Nope, no problem. I just refuse to go into Victoria's Secret or any other girly weird store," he replied, grimacing. Alice laughed, but nodded.

"Deal. We won't go to a weird girly store with you," she said. I saw Bella widen her eyes hopefully beside me. I chuckled, hating to burst her bubble.

"She said she won't take Japer to any girly store, not that she wasn't going to one." She looked over to me, her eyes narrowing.

"Thanks for ruining my happy moment, Edward," she said punching my arm lightly. I reached up to rub the place where she hit me, pretending to be hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For ruining my happy moment," was all she said. I laughed again, and she smiled.

The drive went on, uneventful and quiet except for Alice and Jasper's random discussions about where he would and wouldn't go. After argueing for about ten minutes, Alice dragged me into an arguement.

"Edward, where do you draw the line at where we shop?" she asked. I sighed, not wanted to go into shopping arguements with Alice, because we all knew it would be pointless and she would win.

"Don't drag Edward into this," Jasper pleaded, not wanted to cause another arguement.

"I don't care where we go," I answered. Honestly, I could think of a few places I could do without (Bath and Body Works being one of them, I _really _hated going in there...), but I didn't want to push it.

"Hey, Alice, do _I _get to draw a line at where I go shopping at?" Bella asked hopefully. Alice peered at her through the rearview mirror, a small smile forming on her face.

"Not a chance," was all she said, and Bella sighed softly, muttering to herself. By the look on her face, she looked like she was plotting how to either escape or get out of shopping. I smiled.

"I would give up right now if you think your going to get out of this," I said, softly so she would be the only one to hear, as Jasper and Alice were still talking up front. She looked at me questioningly. "You look like you plotting a way to get out of this. And I'm saying, it won't work. We've all tried, and we've all failed," I explained, grinning. She laughed softly, and the sound was like angels singing. _I like her laugh, _I realized. Who was I kidding? I like everything about her. Which isn't right to say, since I'd only know her for so little time.

"I didn't think my plan would've worked anyway. Alice can probably run faster than I can, and she has the key's to the car, anyway," she elaborated. I gave her a surprised look, and she laughed again. "Kidding. I knew I couldn't escape. I agreed to do this anyway." She sighed. "What's your favorite store?"

"I don't really have a favorite store...it'd probably be any store with music in it, since I really like music. What's yours?"

She thought about this one. "I'm not sure. I never really go shopping unless forced or unless it's necessarry. But if I had to pick one, it'd be Barnes and Noble."

"A book store?" I asked skeptically. She smiled.

"Yes. I have always loved books, since before I learned to read. Although, I like to stick with the classics." I looked at her and smiled. 

The rest of the car ride passed without insident, except about twenty minutes before we arrived in Seattle. I had set my hand down on the seat beside me, only to find that her hand had been resting there too. The electric current that seemed to travel up my arm when I touched her hand made me gasp, and I quickly pulled my hand away. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and muttered an apology. She was blushing, a look of wonder on her face like she had felt the electric current too.

Finally we reached the mall, and I got out to take a look at it. It was two stories high, maybe three, and it looked to have every store imaginable inside. (**A/N: I have never been to Seattle or a mall that was more than two stories high, so forgive me if there isn't a mall like this one in Seattle. Just pretend) **Alice looked like she would be jumping with joy if she could have (Jasper had probably talked to her about making herself stand out embarrassingly in public, no doubt). Bella just looked like she wanted to get this over with, but with a little bit of excitement.

The first store we went into was Bath and Body Works, my own personal hell. I mentioned that to you earlier, how I did _not _like that particular store at all, and if you are sensitive to smells, you know why. It smells like a thousand different fragrances mixed all together, and not all of said fragrances smelling all that great. All of those smells mixed gave me a HUGE headache. However, Alice liked this store and always found it, no matter how much we tried to avoid it.

"Alice, can we please not stay in here for twenty minutes like we did last time?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. She answered without looking at me.

"Edward, if you don't want to stay in here, you can just go to another store. _Closeby_," she added. "And take Bella with you too, she looks miserable." I looked over to Bella and she was just standing there, looking every bit as miserable as I was. She looked at me hopefully, then turned back to Alice.

"Do you seriously mean that?" Bella asked this as if she couldn't believe that was true. I couldn't blame her. Alice laughed.

"Of course I did, I'm not going to torture you. We won't be in here long anyway, will we Jasper?" Alice replied while looking at some weird oily stuff. 

"I sure as hell hope not," he muttered while standing there looking absolutely mortified at all of the pink and white lotions around him. It was an entertaining sight. Alice just giggled.

"Come on, let's get out of here before my head explodes with all of these smells," I said to Bella as she was looking at the exit with longing. She nodded and got out of there as quick as she could.

"What now?" she asked.

I looked around. We were in a long hallway full of different stores, including Hot Topic, an art gallery type thing, a jewlery store, Gamestop, and a JCPenny's at the end of the hallway. I didn't really see anything that looked very interesting to me, so I looked at Bella for her oppinion.

"Hm. Uh, let's go into Hot Topic I guess. It's kinda fun messing with the people that go in there," she said, giggling. I smiled and started walking toward the neat-yet-creepy store of Hot Topic. (**A/N: I don't mean to offend any of you Hot Topic shoppers, just writing it from what I think would be Edward's view on the store...**) "Wait!!!" she yelled excitedly before we got into the store, earning her some weird stares from fellow shoppers.

"What?" She was looking toward the end of the hallway, where a jumble of more stores were. She pointed to one next to a cany store that said Walden Books. Oh.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing my hand to pull me toward the book store. I got another electric shock up my arm when she grabbed my hand, and it kind of bothered me. I shouldn't be feeling this way about a person I had practically just met. It was irrational.

We spent all of the time that Alice wasn't there in the book store. Bella found three books that she wanted badly, but didn't have the money. (actually, I think she did, she just didn't want to spend it all on books, and wanted to help out Alice with buying clothes.) I couldn't let her just put the books back, so I bought them for her.

"No, I don't need them," she argued. I wasn't having that.

"I don't care, you wanted them so I'll buy them for you."

She shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"Fine. At least let me pay you back."

"Not a chance." I smiled. I could see her getting weaker at the sight of my smile. She caved.

"Okay. But it won't happen again." I just smiled and payed for the books.

Five minutes later we heard a voice calling out our names. Alice. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere, I told you to stay close and this is most definitely _not _close! I had no idea where you might've been and..." And this went on and on, her ranting and raving. I eventually just tuned it out, waiting for her to get over it and move on. Finally, she stopped, and by now I could see that even Jasper had tuned her out.

"Okay, let's move on."

When the shopping was over (5 1/2 hours later), Alice had aquired 4 new pairs of jeans, 6 shirts, 3 dresses, numerous different pairs of shoes (shoes were her favorite), and so many accessories that I didn't ever want to see another necalace/bracelet/or any earrings ever again. Bella got 3 pairs of jeans, 4 shirts, 6 pairs of shoes, 3 dresses, a couple pairs of earrings, and 2 necalaces. I'm assuming they both got lingerie, but Jasper and I didn't go into the lingerie store with them, nor did we want to.

"Do you like all of the things you got, Bella?" Alice asked during the drive back to Forks.

"Yes, actually, I do. Thank you so much, Alice."

"I thought the dresses looked gorgeous on you. So did the last pair of jeans you got, those were my favorite," she complemented. That was another thing: we didn't get to see them when they tried things on. Jasper tried to get Alice to show him the first dress she tried on, but she said that she and Bella were going to do a fashion show for everybody the next day to show us all the clothes they bought. Bella groaned at that, clearly not liking the idea of doing a fashion show. I chuckled.

"Do we really have to show off the clothes we got tomorrow, Alice? Do you really think it's necessarry?" Alice thought about this, and finally sighed.

"No, I suppose not. You got off the hook this time, Bella," she said. I could see Bella breathing out a sigh of relief. Then she got thoughtful again.

"Hey, Alice, where am I going to sleep tonight?" I had wondered about this too, considering we had no extra beds for her to sleep on.

"Umm, I'm not sure. We don't have any extra beds...but we do have an extra couch." We have an extra...? oh, wait. That was the one in my room. The thought of Bella sleeping in the same room as me gave me shivers.

"That's fine, I can sleep on the couch," Bella said, always willing.

"It's in Edward's room," Alice said. Bella looked at me nervously and, even in the pitch black darkness of night, I could see the blush creeping up her face.

"T-that's okay," she said, stuttering slightly. Alice smiled, as if she knew something I didn't. Which was probably true.

When we finally reached home, I heard Emmett's booming voice as soon as we stepped through the door.

"Did they torture you guys? Did they take you to..._girly _stores? Are you two scarred for life now?" At this, Rosalie laughed.

"Shopping with Alice isn't _that _bad, Emmett," Jasper said, coming to Alice's defence. Suck up. Alice smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Jasper. It wasn't _that _bad, now was it Bella?"

"No, it wasn't," Bella sighed in defeat. She yawned. "I'm kinda tired. What time is it anyway?"

I looked at my watch. "Almost midnight."

"Wow. I have officially shopped till I dropped," she said, laughing.

"I agree," Alice said. "I will give you some clothes to wear to sleep, and then tomorrow we can start part 3 in our makeover plan." Bella looked puzzled.

"Part 3?"

"Of course, Bella, remember? I told you we have to get you to get more acquainted with guys, like as in, you need a boyfriend or a date of some sort. Don't worry, we'll figure out something tomorrow." My stomach turned (and not in a nice way) at the thought of Bella being with another guy. I guess I'm being selfish, but I didn't like the idea of Bella being with anyone other than...well, me.

I liked Bella way more than should be allowed for someone who has known her for about two days. She is just so amazing, it's hard not to. But I needed mental therapy if I thought that Bella would ever like me like that. I'm sure she has her heart set on...someone else.

While Alice took Bella into her room to give her a change of clothes, I put blankets and a pillow onto my black leather couch, to make it as comfertable as possible. I didn't fully like the idea of her sleeping on the couch when I had a perfectly nice, big bed in the same room.

"Woah, you have a really nice room," Bella said as she walked into my room. I did like my room, with one wall made completely of glass, and nice wood floors, but I wasn't paying attention to that at the moment. I was too occupied with the goddess that had just stepped into my room. Alice had given her silky blue pajamas, which contrasted stunningly with her skin. Her hair was still amazingly silky from Alice's 'part 1' of the makeover, at it looked beautiful. She was beautiful.

She blushed as she saw me staring at her with semi-wide eyes, and I quickly averted my eyes, embarrassed for staring at her like that. "This is where I'll be sleeping?" she asked to break the akward silence.

"Yes, but you really don't have to sleep there, I have a perfectly comfertable bed you could sleep in," I replied. She looked to the couch, then the bed, then at me, then back at the couch once more.

"I think I'll be okay with the couch, but thank you for the offer," she said, smiling slightly. I smiled back and got into my bed as she lay down on the couch.

"Suit yourself. But if you change your mind, the bed is right here, warm and welcoming." She glared at me, and I smiled, turning off the lamp on my bedside table. I soon fell asleep afterward.

But when I woke up, I felt an arm wrapped around my side, and I smiled.

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter four (finally)! I'm sorry it took me so long, I had the **_**worst **_**writers block! I'm hoping to have chapter five up within the next week, but no promises. REVIEW!!!**


	5. Authors Note  Sorry!

**A/N: **

**Hey people, I'm sorry I know you all hate authors' notes in the middle of a story, but I need to keep you updated with the progress of the story. I know I said that I would have Chapter 5 up within the next week, but I'm not so sure that's going to happen, because of school and I'm having difficulties with a friend of mine, and it's making writing all the more difficult. I promise you, I will have it up as soon as I can. I also am in the beginning stage of writing another story, but nothing else on that yet. I'm sorry, and I will update as soon as I can. **

**edwardluver**


	6. Chapter 5  Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's work, I just own the twist I put into it in this story.**

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry for the long update, but I've finally got most of my problems sorted, and I should have the next chapter up by Sunday at most, because I have a four-day weekend because of Thanksgiving. Please review!!!**

**Chapter 5 - Edward**

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning wondering where I was at. It took me about five seconds to realize that I was in Edward's room. Then I slowly realized I was in his bed, with my arm wrapped around him. I quickly pulled my arm away, embarrassed. The sudden movement made Edward stir, and he rolled over, nearly bumping into me.

"Oh, sorry," he said, then his eyes brightened, almost fully awake now. "Did you change your mind?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, unless you kidnapped me from the couch and took me up here. Which, by the way, is very comfortable. I just might steal your mattress." I smiled and sat up, gasping at the sight in front of me.

His bed was placed directly across the wall-size window, so that if you were sitting up against the bedpost, you could see directly outside, overlooking the mountains. Which was exactly where I was sitting. The view was amazing. You could see everything: mountains, trees, the river beside his house. It was truly a wonderful sight.

"Wow. That is...wow," was all I could say about the wonderous sight in front of me. He chuckled. 

"Yes, it is," he said. I looked up at him and smiled. It's funny how all I did was smile when I looked at him. I scooted over towards him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. It was just a small gesture, but it made my heart inflate so big I thought it was going to burst.

Soon I heard my stomach grumble. Edward laughed. "I guess it's time to eat breakfast. Come on, I think I smell pancakes." We soon reached the kitchen and, sure enough, Esme had made a bunch of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and french toast. At first I thought it would be too much, but that was before Emmett started eating.

"Emmett! Stop eating like such a pig!" Rosalie snapped at him. He looked to Rosalie and swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"Sorry...," he said and hung his head. Edward laughed. Emmett raised his head to glare at Edward and then turned to Rosalie and smiled. She smiled back, which I found astounding. I didn't think I had ever seen Rosalie smile like that to anyone.

"Rosalie and Emmett are together," Edward whispered so no one else would hear.

"Like, together as in dating?"

"Yes. So are Jasper and Alice. We were adopted, remember that." Oh, well that explained a lot.

"Oh, okay. That makes a little more sence," I said, smiling that I understood. "And you?"

He looked surprised at my question. "Nobody. Before I moved here I had never found anyone that I've thought of like that," he said, and smiled. The way he worded that puzzled me, but I let it go.

"Uh-huh. So your saying you've never met anybody? At all?" _This _I could not believe.

"Well -"

"Hey! We need to discuss our next part in your makeover, Bella," Alice interupted. Dang it, Alice.

"Oh...yeah. Alright."

"Well, come on, then!" And she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table. "Oh, wait, I forgot my manners. Are you finished?" I rolled my eyes.

"Might as well be, I probably wouldn't get a decent meal in with you bothering me to hurry up anyway."

"It's scary how much you know me, Bella. Come on!" And she pulled me up the stairs without another word.

"Okay, now, the next part in your, um, let's call it a "transformation", will be to get you a date. Do you have any on mind?" I was _really _hoping she wouldn't leave this choice to me. Sort of. I shudder to think who she might pick for me if I couldn't choose.

"Um. I'm not sure Alice, I mean, I've never really thought...," was my answer. Actually I had, but I didn't think it was possible, that there was no way he would want to go on a date with me.

"Don't give me that, I know there has to be _somebody _you think of like that. Come on, now, tell me. Please?" She gave me the puppy-dog face again. I hate it when she does that. That face manipulates people so easily.

"Alright! I'll tell you, just please don't give me that face. It's not fair. And you can't laugh," I added. Alice nodded. "Well, ever since I met you guys I've kinda liked Edward. Well, I mean, it's not like I ever thought that anything would happen between us, because that's just absurd but you know, the thought has always just been there and...yeah." I said all of that in one breath, not even realizing it. That was the first time I had ever told anyone about my liking of Edward Cullen.

Alice squealed. "That's so great! You like my brother! Ooh, this is going to be so much fun, let's plan a date for you guys!"

"NO! Alice, he doesn't think of me like that, you can't just set up a date!" I nearly shouted.

"Come on, Bella, everyone has noticed. You can't seriously be that oblivious," she said.

"Notice what?"

Alice looked taken aback. "You are serious! We have all noticed, or at least Rosalie and me, and we talked about it. We think, no, we _know, _that he likes you. The way he looks at you, and talks to you, and just how he is when he is around you is proof of that!" I just stared back at her, taking it in.

"Are you saying...do you mean...you've _seen _those things?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Bella, I've seen all of those things. He really does like you. I have never seen him look at someone like that. Really. And I've known him for a long time. I think this could work. Now, just listen. You are going to ask Edward out on a date, okay? When he says yes, -"

"But what if he -"

"Don't inturrupt! When he says yes, and you've got the date all settled, I'm going to get you all dressed up and get you ready for the date. you are going to look amazing!"

I sighed. "I suppose I can do that."

"Perfect! Alright, now all we need to do is go through the do's and don't's of a date."

While she went on about the do's and don't's about a date (with me barely listening), I thought about what I had gotten myself into. I had to go on a date. I had never gone on a date before. I also had to get all dressed up, which I didn't particularly enjoy. But that's not what was going on in my mind the most, my conscience screaming it out at me.

I had to figure out how to ask Edward Cullen out on a date.


	7. Chapter 6 The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else I mention in this story that we all know isn't mine!**

**Chapter 6 - The Date**

After about another hour in Alice's room going over how the date should go I finally put my foot down. "Alice! Before we go through the date, you need to help me figure out how I'm going to ask Edward out!"

"Oh, right. Well," she began, "first you need to look nice, or decent anyway. Then, you just kinda...ask him out. It also helps if you practice with an inanimate object and pretend it's him. But I wouldn't reccommend it because it just makes you more nervous." She paused, thinking. "You should also do it today, so that the date can be tonight. Saturday night's are always best, and you wouldn't want to wait till next weekend, because then you'll be worrying about it all week," Alice finished. My mouth dropped open.

"The date is going to happen _tonight?_" My voice went up a couple of octaves when I said tonight. "But what am I going to wear?"

"Easy. Your going to wear the blue dress that you got today. It will be perfect, and I will do your makeup and things like that." One look at me told her I clearly wasn't convinced. "Bella, listen to me. It's going to be fine. Now, come on, let's get you dressed into something decent and then we'll go from there." I sighed.

"Okay, fine. But it shouldn't have to take that long, right?"

"No, Bella, I promise it won't. If the date is going to be tonight, we'll have to be quick about this. Come on, let's go pick out an outfit." It took us a little while, but Alice finally found one that I would agree with. After another half hour of makup and fixing my hair (which was unnecessary) Alice told me I was finally ready to go ask him out on a date. I _still _hadn't figured out what I was going to say.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, why do you look so, I don't know, worried?" Emmett asked as we both sat down to watch t.v. Not exactly my favorite thing to do, but I didn't have much else to occupy me.

"I'm not worried about anything, Emmett. Just watch your show." Actually, I was worried. Worried about what Alice was planning for poor Bella. I can't really see what else Alice would want to add to Bella's makeover, but then again, I am not a girl. I don't know how their minds work.

Getting tired of watching television, I walked outside and leaned against the stair rail leading up to our porch. It was cloudy, but it actually looked like it might clear up as the day went on.

I stood there for at least another half and hour before I heard someone coming up behind me. I looked behind me and I almost gasped.

It was Bella, and she looked amazing. She had on a velvety-looking blue tank top on that looked wonderful on her, and jeans that fit her perfectly. Her hair was straight and shiny. I had never seen anything like her.

Bella noticed me gaping at her appearance and blushed. "Hey," she nearly whispered, and walked up to me, leaning against the stair rail opposite to the one I was leaning on. "I was just wondering..." Her voice faltered.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering whether or not you would like to go, um, out with me tonight?" She asked. My eyes went wide. Did she actually just ask me out on a date? I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, of course I'll go. Where are we going?" I could barely contain the huge smile that was threatening to appear on my face.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was thinking we could go to the Italian resuraunt in Port Angeles. Will that be okay?"

"That sounds perfect. When will we be going?"

"Six o'clock," she said, smiling brightly. I smiled back. Tonight was going to be amazing.

**Bella's POV**

I was going on a date with Edward Cullen. I could barely believe it.

"I told you he'd say yes. Now come on, we don't have much time to get you ready!" Alice said, dragging me to her living room-size bathroom.

"Alice, we have five hours."

"Yes, but in my world, that's only about an hour and a half. Go get your dress, it's in the closet." I sighed, going to get the dress and bringing it into the bathroom. "Okay, take a seat here and relax while I go and get Rosalie to help. I'll be right back."

I sat down and thought about the date that would be taking place in less than 6 hours. Was I nervous? Oh yeah, I was very nervous. But I wasn't really worried about how the date would go. Honestly, I was just nervous about being around Edward and messing up a lot. I could think about a million things that might go wrong during the date, but I couldn't focus on them. I just thought about why Edward said yes. It didn't make any sence to me, because I didn't think he liked me like that, but I'm not complaining.

Alice soon walked back in with Rosalie behind her, holding a number of cosmetics. "Alright, show me the dress," she said. I lifted the dress off the counter and held it up for Rosalie to see. She pursed her lips, scrutinizing the dress. "Okay, I've got the perfect look!" she exclaimed, and began her work.

After four hours of getting my makeup done and redone, my hair styled, and my nails done, they were finally finished. I put the dress on and looked at myself in the huge mirror on Alice's bathroom wall.

It didn't look like me at all. If I had taken a picture of what I looked like a couple of weeks ago and now, you'd say they were two completely different people. The dress looked stunning. It wasn't too fancy, and it wasn't too revealing either. The blue silk of the dress constrasted with my skin nicely, and made it look flawless. It came right down to my knees, where it flaired out slightly with lace underneath. The makup was perfect, too, and my hair was straight, but a little curly at the ends. I had never dreamed of looking that good.

"Oh, you look amazing, Bella!" Alice squealed, practically jumping up and down with joy. "Edward is going to freak out when he sees you."

And he did.

I walked down the stairs almost a half an hour later to wait for Edward. I had probably been making it a bigger deal than it was, but I had never been on a date before and I was nervous. Edward walked in looking like a reincarnated greek god. He looked stunning.

When he saw me, his mouth literally dropped open. I wonder what he thought of me. It was obviously something good, with the way he was looking at me. "Hey, Edward," I said, surprisingly calm, "are you ready to go?" He smiled.

"Of course," he said, taking my arm.

The ride to Port Angeles was...quick. I didn't realize he drove that fast. I would have been frightened, but I didn't think he was going to get us into a wreck, so I didn't bring it up. We rode mostly without talking, each of us content in a surprisingly comfertable silence. At one point he took my hand, and my heart quickened. I stole looks at his face every chance I could, never wanting this night to end. And it hadn't even started yet. I think that's a new record.

"Did you anything in mind you wanted to do when we were finished eating?" he asked politely, though I knew he already had something planned by the look on his face.

"No. Did you?" I replied, smiling up at him. He smiled back but didn't say anything. Oh yeah, I was pretty sure he had something planned.

I was really nervous by the time we got to the resturaunt, with butterflies fluttering around in my stomach like crazy. Actually, it was more excited than nervous. Either way, I knew I was going to make a fool out of myself the moment I stepped out of his shiny Volvo by tripping or something like that.

I was right. On my way to the sidewalk I managed to trip over air (believe me, it is possible...) and felt myself falling to the sidewalk, face first. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's arms holding me up. I looked at his face and saw his eyes were filled with amusement and he was trying not to smile.

"Your going to have to be more careful than that," he said, his eyes glittering emerald green in the street light. "We don't want this date to end in the hospital." I righted myself, blushing terribly but managing to smile.

"That," I said, "would be a very bad ending to a date, yes." I paused. "But just as a warning, this happens often. My doctor could pretty much declare me physically handicapped if he wanted to. Get used to it." He smiled again and took my hand to lead me into the resturaunt.

The Italian resturaunt was very nice, and not very crowded. I was happy that we picked that specific place. Our waiter, thankfully not one of the pretty blondes that usually worked as waitresses there, took us to our table and gave us our menus. When the waiter left, Edward spoke.

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" he asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. There was no way he was interesting in my boring life. But I answered him anyway.

"I've lived here since I was a baby. My mother and father got a divorce practically right after I was born, and I went to live with my dad. I've been here ever since."

"Don't you ever get tired of the rain?"

I laughed. "After a while, you get used to it. But everyone is always ecstatic when we have one of our rare sunny days. Even a vampire could live here and not have to worry about getting caught in the sunlight." I paused. "What about you, where all have you lived?"

"Well, I lived in Alaska for a while, and I lived in Italy for a bit. We have kind of moved around a lot, so I don't really remember everywhere we've lived," he replied, shrugging.

"Wow, you've lived in Italy?" He nodded. "I've always wanted to visit Italy. I've seen pictured in books and things, but I've never actually been." I sighed, thinking how unbelievably amazing it would be to go to Italy.

"I wish I could take you, I'm almost positive you'd love it." He smiled. "What are your favorite types of books to read?" he asked curiously.

I thought about that one. "Mostly classical things, like Jane Austen. I also really like just about any type of romance book," I added, smiling. He was about to say something, but our waiter inturrupted.

"Hello, I'm Dan and I'm going to be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Coke, please," I said.

"Same for me." Dan nodded and wrote it down.

"Are you two ready to order?"

I spoke first. "I'll have the ravioli with mushrooms." Edward responded with another "same for me" and Dan nodded, walking back to the kitchens.

We continued to interrogate each other before the food came, and while we were eating. By the time we were both finished, I pretty much knew his life story and he knew mine.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, handing the waiter back the check. I nodded, grabbing my coat.

"Where are we going?"

Edward looked at me and grinned. "You'll see," he said, taking my hand in his.

Outside, the sun had gone all the way down, and the full moon was out along with all the stars shining as bright as can be. He led me to a clearing in a park that was nearby (**A/N: Okay, people, I have never been to Port Angeles, so if these things are not there, just pretend). **Then he pointed to the sky.

"Look," he said, still holding my hand. I looked up and gasped. It was beautiful. I didn't know there could be so many bright, shining stars in one place. I was way wrong. The full moon seemed to make them shine brighter, if that was possible.

"It's...amazing," I breathed, mesmerized. I looked at him and smiled, moving closer to lean against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we just watched the sky. After about 20 minutes Edward sighed.

"We should probably get back; it's getting a little cold," he said quietly. He looked at me then and I wanted to kiss him, so badly. I thought about how romantic it would be to have my first kiss under the shining stars. But he pulled away and took my hand to lead me back to the car. The moment was gone.

"I really had fun tonight," I said, and then realized that every girl said that after a date and wished I had said something else.

"Me too," he replied, smiling at me. He reached over and took my and kissed it gently. I was glad I was sitting, because if I wasn't my knees would have given out and I would have fallen. _No, _I realized, _I already have fallen. Hard. _I have fallen for Edward Cullen.

Edward took me to my house, since I hadn't been home in a couple of days and the dress I was wearing was mine anyway. He got out and walked me to my door, looking like he had a dim glow around him in the moonlight.

"I had a great time," I said. I couldn't think of anything else. He laughed quietly.

"I did too. We'll have to do that again sometime." Was he asking me on another date?

"Of course," I quickly replied. He smiled and stepped closer to me. He leaned his face down and kissed me lightly on the lips, wrapping his arm around my waist as I put my arms around his neck, moving closer to make the kiss last longer. I was the first to pull away for air. We stayed in the same position though, with his arm around my waist and my arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I had better go, Charlie will be wondering where you are," he whispered, looking in my eyes. I barely heard him, lost in the deep clear green of his eyes. I nodded slightly and unwrapped my arms from his neck. He pulled away and started walking down the steps to the driveway. "See you at school," he called as he walked to his car, and I'm sure he didn't hear my nearly silent "See you".

I walked inside in almost a daze and looked into the livingroom to see Charlie engaged in a basketball game on T.V. I ran up the stairs and changed into my pajamas, the whole time feeling like jumping up and down and screaming with happyness, but kept my cool so Charlie wouldn't feel the need to come up and check on me.

Finally, I fell down on top of my covers and fell asleep almost instantly. All throught the night I slept, and dreamed of Edward's kiss.

**A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry for updating so late. It's been over a month, I know, but I've been really busy with school and family issues. My computer was down for a week too, so I hope you all understand. Since I'm on Christmas break, I'm sure I'll get the next chapter up sooner this time. **

**REVIEW!!! **

**Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 7 One Year Later

**A/N: Last chapter!! I know, this is kind of a short story, but I'm in the process of making two more Twilight fanfics that I'm pretty sure will be longer than this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other of the Twilight books. **

**Chapter 7 - One Year Later**

Senior Prom. It's not that I didn't want to go, I just...okay, I didn't want to go. But with good reasons. (1) I can't dance (2) I can't walk in high heels (3) I didn't want to embarass myself in front of my entire senior class.

All good reasons not to go, right?

Not for Edward. No, he still managed to talk me into going, wearing a dress and everything. If it was anybody else, I would have said no straightaway. I figured I was going to spend prom night just lounging around the house, maybe go to Edward's house, but of course not. They were _all _going. And they made me go with them.

So, here I was, 1 o'clock in the afternoon, sitting in Alice's living-room size bathroom getting all dressed up. It brought back memories of my first date with Edward, sitting there getting all fixed up, scared to death of the evening to come. I was still trying to figure out why Edward and his family were doing this to me when they knew I was unable to dance when Alice inturrupted my thoughts.

"Bella! Quit your pouting and hold up this piece of hair; I've ran out of clips," she snapped, handing me a thick strand of hair. She was curling all of my hair in thick locks, making it appear a thicker. The curls made it look like she wrapped my hair around a very wide stick. It looked good.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I'm just worried." 'Worried' was an understatement. I was terrified. Alice seemed to notice it, too.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about. I promise it will be fun. I'm still surprised you didn't go to last year's prom," she added. More like, I'm still surprised Edward didn't force you to go to last year's prom.

The truth was, he tried. He started begging me to go three months before the dance, saying it would be so much fun and all that. But then, two days before the dance, I got bronchitous and couldn't go even if I wanted to. Yes, there are such things as miracles.

This year, though, no such luck. Actually, I was kind of anxious to see Edward in a tux. That was going to be a sight to see. A sight to stare at would be more like it. I'd never seen him in one before, and that was one of the very few things I was looking forward to.

"Okay, your hair is finally complete. Let's get you into the dress," Alice said, and walked out of the bathroom to her gigantic closet. My dress was strapless, and a light blue that reached to the floor. The shoes that went with the dress were an off white and had silk straps that ties up my ankles like ballet shoes. But these shoes had heels, something I wasn't looking forward to wearing. But I wasn't going to complain, because it would get me nowhere.

Alice came back into the bathroom, dress and shoes in her hands, and told me to stand up. I put the dress and heels on, thinking that heels and a floor-length dress were not a good match. When I looked in the mirror, though, all those bad thoughts about it went to the back of my mind, because the dress fit perfectly and the shoes looked absolutely perfect with it.

"Wow, Bella, that dress looks amazing on you," Alice said, grinning widely. I smiled at the mirror.

"You picked out a really good dress," I replied, turning around to hug Alice. "Thanks."

She hugged back. "Your very welcome. I just can't wait to see what Edward thinks of your dress." She giggled softly, obviously imagining his face when he saw my dress.

"You think he'll like it?"

"Most definitely. I can feel it." Alice was really good at predicting the future. More often than not, she's right.

By now, it was almost 6 o'clock and almost time to leave. I asked Alice why it always takes so long, and she just said that perfection takes time.

Alice quickly got into her dress, which was dark red and went beautifully with her hair. She couldn't really do much with it because it wasn't very long, so she focused on her makeup. By the time she was done, which was about 30 minutes later, she looked as close to perfect as she could get. Which was pretty darn close.

Rosalie knocked on Alice's door and walked in. "What is taking you two so long? Come on, we've got to go. Everyone else is already downstairs. Hurry up." Normally, I would have been annoyed by Rosalie's pushiness. But at the moment I was just too nervous to care. Alice apparently just didn't care and she hurried me out of the room.

My heart was beating so fast as I went down the stairs that I was sure Alice could hear it.

"Finally! And you two have been getting ready for how long now? It took us, with the exception of Rosalie, about an hour to get ready." Of course, that was Emmett. At the sound of Emmett adressing us, Edward looked away from the t.v. that was on in front of them. First he looked at Alice for a split second, then his eyes turned to me.

The smile that spread accross his face was enough to make me blush. To distract me, I looked at him and how he looked. Of course, he looked flawless. But he looked even better than I imagined, because he was wearing black. Edward looks amazing in black. Before then, I rarely ever saw him wear black. He looked spectacular.

I walked to him and took his hand. He wouldn't take his eyes from me. Eventually, Emmett went to stand next to him and muttered, "Take a picture; it'll last longer." Edward punched his arm and Esme pulled a camera out of nowhere.

"Sounds perfect! Let's take some pictures!" And then finally, after about 200 pictures, we left for the dance.

I still couldn't get over how wonderful Edward looked. I rode the whole way there, next to him in his car, and just stared at him. Every once in a while, he would look down at me and smile.

"You know you look absolutely stunning, right?" he asked at one point.

I laughed. "I thought this dress was rediculous." I looked down at my long flowing dress, better fit for a runway that for a high school prom. "You look amazing too. I don't think I've ever seen you wear black."

He smiled, and slowed the car to a stop. I looked out the window, surprised. We were already at the school. The sky looked beautiful; it was twilight, and not a coud in the sky. Edward got out first and walked over to open my door for me, being the gentleman that he is.

"So. There's no way I'm getting out of thsi now, is there?" I asked, still hopeful that he would let me bail out. Not that I really thought he would.

"Not a chance. Come on, let's go inside. I see Rosalie's car so the others must be here already." He took my hand and led me inside.

Right once we walked in, I almost turned to walk right back out. Almost. We had walked in on a slow song, and everyone was dancing with somebody. I could see Rosalie and Emmett dancing, which was kind of funny to watch. Believe me, if you saw Emmett twirling around slow-dancing, you would laugh too. Alice and Jasper were dancing too, staring at each other like they were the only ones in the room. Edward led me over to them, near the middle of the floor.

"Edward.." I whined. "Edward, please, I can't dance." I was begging now, and it was getting pathetic.

"It's okay," he assured. He put his arms around my waist and stepped slowly, moving with the beat of the slow music playing. I stepped with him, watching his moves and following them, or trying to. After three songs he led me away from the middle of the floor.

"That was...actually okay," I admitted, surprised at myself. I hated dancing, but dancing with Edward...actually wasn't bad. It was almost fun. Almost.

"I knew you would be okay. If I didn't think you would have fun, I wouldn't have taken you. You know that."

I smiled. "Come on, let's go enjoy the last of twilight we have. Its so pretty," I said, leading him out the door to a bench. He sat down and I sat down beside him, leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we just sat there, staring at the horizon where the sun was sinking below.

"So why did you take me out here?" Edward asked. I chuckled softly.

"The dancing was getting to me. Another moment, and I would have thought I might actually _like _it! Ugh!" I smiled up at him and he glared back, but a teasing glare. I laughed. "Kidding! I don't know, I just wanted some alone time with you."

He hugged me closer to him. "As long as it wasn't my dancing." He paused and I laughed sarcastically. As if his dancing could be bad. There was nothing bad about him. "You know I love you, Bella."

My breath caught. He had never said he'd loved me before. I felt my heart slowly start to melt as I looked up at him. "I love you too, Edward. And I'll love you till the day I die." Sounded kinda cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else to express just how long I would love him for.

"Me too. Forever and for always." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was a kiss that told me he wasn't lying. We would love each other for forever and for always.

**All righty! **_**That **_**took forever to complete. I am really sorry about the wait, I've been busy and I kinda forgot to write for a while there. But, sadly, this is the end of my journey in writing Bella's Makeover, and it was a truly fun experience. My first completed fanfic! I'm excited, are you excited?!**

**Anyways, I know what your thinking! Your thinking, Just hurry up already so we can review!! Lol. Well, I just wanted to say thanks to my awesome reviewers, and to look to see if I have any more stories soon. (I may get inspired, you just never know. I'm also deleting the other story of mine, Eternity, becuase I really don't know what to do with it so I'm getting rid of it.) Thanks a bunch, and REVIEW!!!!**

**yours truly,**

**Jade (changed my name! or, well, my penname. It's now Jade-loves-Edward.)**


End file.
